Painful Memories
by Rosemaire Hale
Summary: Just read it. If you don't like it don't continue reading it simple. Any way its a crossover of many things, so enjoy


**(A/N I have two chapters in this. PM me if you want me to continue. Well you know what to do RR)**

Painful Memories

_When the sun rises, I know my day is at an end. For my problems stop when the first rays of sunshine so innocent and pure reaches the sky, which had been dark just seconds ago and with that ray of light my problems of the black night fade away into something bright. Nevertheless, when those problems leave the other which have been waiting in the dark return to destroy my life inside out but I welcome them because I get a change of freedom to escape from the darkness that has consumed me from birth. For my birth was unlike any other for it happen centuries ago. I'm one of a kind but there is one other like me, my twin yes there would be more for we can create another if we wish but in doing so we release more darkness into the world and I can say for certain that the pure and innocent rays of sun do not need another like us and believe me when I say this that the two of us is more than enough because we are from the darkest parts of the universe, born from forbidden love, born for destruction to take over a legacy that other fine a curse for we are the child of the darkness the heir of the underworld. The off spring of the devil himself. Hades._

"Mm, mm so expressive."

"And good morning to you too, handsome."

"Aww can't I read any more? All right than how about a morning kiss for your favourite vampire? Mm?"

"Umm no and who said you were my favourite? Mm" With a hand over his heart he said, "you broke my heart" I swear I saw a tear run down his check either he was truly hurt or he was a very good actor I was positive that it was not the first one for it would of killed me to see him actually cry but as usual I had a smartass come back to show him that I didn't give a shit and who was more badass.

"You don't have a heart in that chest of yours." Because I ripped it out long ago I added silently to myself.

**********Flash back************

"Why, why Rosemarie, why?" Ouch, he used my full first name that stung but I deserve a lot worse for what I was doing to him but I couldn't help it, it was my nature and I had to do it for the greater good he had to understand that right? He did, didn't he?

Of course he didn't know one did. The only person who really understands the pain and emotions that I was going through was my twin for me and him are the only two in existence of our kind so how could I expect him to understand and for that reason I have to leave him. But he will not give me up without a fight so the only way for me to leave without either of us getting physically harm was to brake his heart by telling him I no longer loved him and that I found another mate and of cause this could be true for my kind can have more than one for we a very powerful being that consist of many different personalities that need different people to complete them but it was not true for he is the only mate I have at the moment and he is completing almost everything inside of me but I still had to leave and by doing it this way I'm leaving a wound that someone else can heal and by doing that he will forget me or so that was the plan.

"Because this is me and I can tell by the expression on your face that you don't believe me but if you want proof go and ask anyone say like my dad, my brother, my mother and let's see YOUR brother…" I know that I had no right to yell at him but he sparks a light inside of me and one that takes me a lot of time to put out and of because he would stopped in his tracks for the way I meet him was because of his younger brother Stefan. For me and Stefan went out for a short period of time to see if there was anything there but like normal he only completed a couple of personalities and yes I could of taken him as my mate but I do not want to have a mate that is only a little portions of me for I'm not like that I need one to four people to complete me not like my twin for who knows how many he claims let's just say there not all girls ha that's right I have a half guy brother but Stefan wasn't the one so I moved on but we are very good friends and I turn to him when I need someone and he knew that so of cause if I mention his brother he would know that I have moved on or at least that's what I tell him and of cause I was right.

"You…You mean you and him?" He asked. I nodded for I was afraid that if I spoke my true feelings and meaning would show.

"Of cause I should have known I'm going to hurt him and, and…."

"And what kill him?" He nodded. "No you won't for if you truly love me you won't hurt or kill your brother and I am sorry but I have to go." I walked to the door and the last expression I saw on his face was of a sorrow heart.

"I will get you back and I will always love you!" That was the last thing I heard before I left to return to my birthplace and the business that awaited me.

**********Flash Back Ended*********

He ran at me at inhuman speed and held me by the throat and said "Really do I have no heart?"

Chapter Two

"Really do I have no heart?" he asked? I got out of his grip only to stand behind him and whisper in his ear "I do believe so."

He turned around to confront me but i had already vanished. Where to he does not know but i do ha of cause i do.

"Oh sister stop teasing him he is only immortal. He still can die and he might die from heartbreak for you are a heartbreaker remember?"

"I do remember very well, brother?" I replied very quietly though he could still hear me. But I pushed the question aside for I had a question to ask him.

"Yes?" he said.

"What may I ask are you doing here?"

"Well sister I came to see you, **is** that such a crime?"

"Well, it's just a surprise that's all."

"Well what is a surprise the manner that you asked the question it's not like yourself to be formal and all your usually reckless and speak your mind so please tell why the hold of tongue?"

"That is none of your business and for asking that I could very well do something we both will regrate so shut the fuck up for you have no right to be interrogating my life god I wish I was an only child."

By this time I had push my brother into a concrete wall that is in the corner of the roof for that's where I was hiding.

"Now that's my sister I know and love and really I'm only looking out for you truly." With that cocky remark my brother vanished were to I can I only guess.

"I wish I had the strength to believe you." I had replied once he was gone but my attention was needed else were so I pulled myself out of my thoughts and focused on him. The boy who just walked through the door or should I say man.

"Mm, look who grew up in all the right places." I said cockily to the men who walk in. He looked up from then door way for I was still in my hiding places and at the moment I realised who just walked through my bedroom door and it was no man. It was the reason me and quote 'my favourite vampire' fought and went separate ways. Well not for long.

Derek Hale…


End file.
